


[索香]已知三载（中）

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Kudos: 1





	[索香]已知三载（中）

斯里尔电影节是在X国举办的，山治接到来自经纪人乌索普的通知，公司允许他在这里再待上一周当作度假，但是乌索普以及公司所分配给他的工作人员要回国，毕竟他们还有工作要做。  
“真羡慕你啊山治，在这里好好休息注意安全哦。”乌索普临登机前对前来送机的山治说道。  
“知道了，知道了，你可真啰嗦。”山治笑眯眯地，一想到这里没有人的管束，也没有别的人认识他，他可以像一个普通人一样肆意玩耍，不用顾虑【公众人物】这个身份，他就发自内心的兴奋，并且想让这些碍事的人赶紧走，“注意安全啊乌索普——”说完便扭头就走，甚至没有看乌索普的表情。  
X国临近赤道，是典型的热带气候，公司给山治安排的酒店临近海边，是套楼层靠上的总统套间，其实只要站在阳台上就能看到海浪，甚至视角会更好，从上往下俯瞰，整片沙滩一览无余。但是山治习惯了俯视，在舞台上，在颁奖台上，他没有机会像现在这样融入生活，于是他出现在了沙滩上。  
夜间海边的人稀少，可能是这里的居民习惯了这样的环境，对夜里的海并不好奇。海风带点咸味地吹着，荡起山治的衣角。他只穿了一件衬衣，并且没有扣上扣子，纤细却不柔弱的身材，灯光很暗，别人看不清楚他引以为傲的腹肌以及专门为了《幻鸟》而锻炼出了胸肌，如果现在是在白天，一定会有很多女人过来搭讪。  
山治这个人就是这样，明明只是站在那里看看风景，却能勾来一群野兽。  
沙滩上还留着冗乱的脚印以及孩子们堆砌的城堡，只是夜里涨潮，城堡已只剩残骸，夜阑云静，远处的灯塔晃动着光，亮到天上，像能照亮月亮。山治一向很喜欢晚上，森林有群萤乱飞，有时令生物的簌簌低语，海里有静谧的黑，能看到鱼从海的镜面跃起的疯狂身影，而城市里人乱嘈杂，五光十色的霓虹灯晃得看不到星星。  
他坐在了沙滩上，看着潮起潮落，看着星辰跳跃，就像几年以前他在一个装饰朴素的书店坐着，待在落地窗前望着人流发呆，突然有人从后面拍了拍他的肩膀，他接过了那人递过来的名片，于是往后的人生就不一样了。湍急的人流变成了簇拥的人团，好像世界在围着他转。  
“是……山治先生吗？”一个弱小的声音从后面传来。山治下意识地向后扭头，映入眼里的是一个男人，长相倒是很粗犷，配着那声音倒是有几分违和。  
“我是山治。”山治露出来自己标志性的营业微笑，站起身来主动向他伸手。  
对方果不其然立刻双手握住，有点大力，山治皱了一下眉，但很快恢复表情。“我是你的粉丝……我叫阿金！”对方好像没有放手的意思，“可以给我一个签名吗？！我没有带纸笔…！怎么能这样！？”  
“那就来张合影吧。”山治提议，并且将手抽了出来。他看着对方情绪有些失控的样子有点奇怪，而且还是一个粗犷的男人。  
山治跟他拍了张照片后又听了他给自己絮絮叨叨的话，离不开什么祝贺获奖从出道就开始粉了什么的老话，以及自己多么多么幸运之类的。山治象征性地回了几句感谢的客套话，点上烟就道了别先回了。  
他对男粉丝的冷淡是出了名的，甚至连自家粉丝都很清楚他不过敷衍了事，不过迷恋他的人依旧络绎不绝，像这样的小明星其实很难吸引同性粉丝，但他似乎有着什么魔法，能让所有人为他着迷。

山治从海滩慢悠悠地往回走着，路程并不远，顶多五分钟。这里到处都是自然的烟火味，和国内那些灯红酒绿的夜晚丝毫不同。山治食指中指交叉夹着那半截的烟，他手指细长，骨节分明，白到能清楚的看到他手指微动所带动的筋脉。不知不觉走到酒店楼下也正好把烟抽完了，他在门口垃圾桶上方的灭烟处将烟摁灭，丢进了烟蒂收集口。  
他进来便直接上了电梯，意外的没有跟前台的漂亮女服务员打招呼，从业几年的经验告诉他有一些奇怪的地方，他必须赶紧回到房间。  
——他回来时故意走得很慢以便听清身后的脚步声，时快时慢，显然是按着他的节奏来的。他清楚地意识到自己被跟踪了。  
是绑架吗？  
山治坐上电梯开始思忖着，他出道爆火并且持续了好几年，自己平常做事也挺跋扈，这些年钱也赚了不少，有人盯着也是正常现象，但是像今天这样身边一个工作人员都没有的情况，是从没有发生的，他不知道能不能相信酒店的服务人员，所以现在还是直接回房间保证人身安全，再联系自己人比较好。  
很快便到了自己的楼层，是很常见的回型走廊，复古的红格地毯铺在地上，踏上去就能感到材质的精细，走廊靠外的是落地窗，能够直接看到整个城市的轮廓，里侧墙上挂着裱装精致的景物画和照片，看来就连总统套间楼层也没有躲过旅游局的要求。  
地毯将脚步声的分贝压倒了最低，他不确定那个人会不会也在这里，他只能尽快赶到自己的房间。  
突然，灯灭了，山治意识到了不对，仅凭着窗外撒进来的月光当作照明，跟着安全出口的标识跑了起来。  
可他刚跑两步，好像就撞到了什么人，那人喘着气，声音很粗，像是刚进行过剧烈运动，而且胸前也没有山治喜欢的柔软触感。是个男人。山治确信。  
那个人立刻握住山治的手腕，禁锢着不让他逃，另一只手就开始伸进山治没有扣扣子的衬衣里面，开始描着他的腹肌，最后摸上腰。  
“你给我放手。”山治低吼一声，后牙槽发出了摩擦的声音，他抬起腿朝对方的腹部猛得一踢，那人吃痛发出呜咽声，拉着山治的手也放了下来捂住了肚子。  
山治立刻朝着反方向跑，在不清楚对方是谁的情况下乱揍一顿是不行的，如果是什么位重的人，轻则退出娱乐圈，重则要吃牢饭。更何况他也不想在异国他乡因为打架而上头条热搜。

然而突然一双手从角落里伸出环住了山治的腰将他抱了过来，山治有点吃惊，明明他听到的脚步只有一个人，难道是还有同伙提前打听到了自己的住处？可是酒店是不会向别人提供客人信息的，难道是酒店的人？  
山治顾不了那么多，手肘使劲向后用力，撞到了对方的腰。那人呲了一声，并没有松开搂住他的手。当山治准备再次动手时，那人开口了：  
“别乱动，山治。”  
山治瞳孔放大，难以置信地扭头看着对方，外面的光照不进这个盲点，但他清楚的知道那个声音的主人。他无数次的从电影中听到那个声音，陌生又熟悉。  
是罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
“索隆！……前辈，怎么……”娱乐圈的长幼尊卑很明确，就是按照出道年龄和流量大小，对比自己年长的不叫声“前辈”就好像不尊重人似的。可这次山治还没说完，就被索隆捂住了嘴。  
“小声点，”索隆瞅着角落外，“现在按照我说的去做。”

“阿金？”山治没有从索隆身边走开，在暗处试探性地说。  
“山治先生还记得我吗？！”外边突然传来一声兴奋的嗓音，“我点想知道山治先生在哪住，住的是什么样子的房间，就跟过来了，你不会怪我的，对吧？”  
“怎么会怪粉丝呢？粉丝做什么都会被原谅的，毕竟你是依靠我们才能生活吧？”阿金自顾自地在说，灯暗着，看不清山治的表情。  
“听我说，阿金，现在赶紧离开这儿，对你我都有好处。”山治不耐烦地搭了一句。  
“山治先生不愿意跟粉丝呆在一起吗？”阿金的语气突然变了。  
“啊啊，如果是漂亮可爱的lady我当然愿意，我只是不愿意见跟踪狂罢了。”山治甩了甩头，突然看到了阿金就站在角落口处，如果不是因为太暗，他俩甚至是能够面对面。  
“收回那句话。”阿金盯着角落里的山治。  
“你冷静点。”山治不由得出了一身冷汗，他第一次这样应对私生饭，  
“你是我的。”阿金从口袋里摸出一把折刀，向角落逼近。  
山治连连后退，但他身边那人却冲上前去，一抡胳膊一拳打在阿金的脸上，紧接着索隆拽着阿金握刀的手，掰着将刀插进地毯里，两三下就把他摁在地上制伏了。  
其实索隆完全可以不出手冒那个险，在他把阿金摁在地上后没多久，警察和酒店工作人员就上来了，酒店的人一直在跟索隆山治道歉，他俩忙着安抚酒店的人说不会闹大，警察就问也没问直接把阿金带走了。  
“喂索隆前辈你不是说拖着时间等警察就行了，干嘛还要上去揍他！”山治跟在索隆身后，一直在絮叨。   
索隆皱着眉不回答，心想这小孩也太啰里巴嗦了。  
“多危险啊，身为艺人如果你被伤着了怎么办……”  
“那个人是你公司安排的。”索隆打断了山治，“你的信息是你经纪公司透露给他的，你知道吗？”  
“怎么会……？”山治难以置信，他今天的信息量也过于庞大，先是应对男性私生，再是被偶像救了，最后被告知经纪公司想害自己？  
“真是的，手法跟当初对我一样。”索隆小声咧了一句，撇了撇嘴角，深感不屑。  
山治就这样走在索隆身后，他盯着他的背影，显得特别的梦幻，现在的他和三年前好像没有什么区别，他留着一样的发型，带着一样的耳饰，有着一样的威慑力。山治突然扬了嘴角，原来真的可以有人做到不变化，真好，我的世界都变了，可是你没变。  
索隆像感受到身后的目光似的，虽然头也不回依旧向前走，但原本自然垂下的手臂变成了向后背着，右手四指有节奏地弯曲，示意山治赶紧牵着他。  
“别叫前辈了。”山治牵上去后索隆满意地说，“也算是认识了，不用叫得太生疏，直接叫名字就行。”  
“好的。”山治其实对突如其来的牵手搞得有点懵，可能是索隆担心自己还害怕吧，“跟你当时一样是吗……”  
索隆扭了下头看了一眼山治，自己故意压低声音的话还是被听到了。“你公司的人没告诉你吗？你们合约已经中止了，但是他们又不甘心，不过没事，现在你是我这儿的人。”索隆抿了抿嘴，“是三年前天台那次的事情，还记得吧？”  
山治恍然大悟，怪不得那次回去后公司又让他签了一个期限是三年的合同，原来自己是被当成交易条件挖走了。他突然也不对索隆给予的关心产生疑惑了，毕竟是自家艺人。  
“原来是这样……”山治克制着不然自己的语气变得失望，他以为索隆的特殊对待是因为有着更深层次的别的想法，结果到头来做白日梦的还是他自己。

索隆拉着山治的时候一直在回想着刚才的事情，自己怎么会冲上去揍了那家伙一顿呢？好像是因为那家伙说了一句话。  
他是我的。  
索隆皱眉，还好当时太暗，山治没有看到他拼命克制而留下指甲划痕的手。他丝毫不在意疯子的话，可是这句触动了他的逆鳞。  
别开玩笑了，我可是等了他三年，他只可能是我的。索隆暗自想着。


End file.
